Satellite communications systems rely on the ability of a LAN to establish and maintain a data path between the station and the satellite. Not surprisingly, this is no easy task. Moreover, the ability to operationally maintain the data path becomes increasingly complex when the LAN is mounted on a moving vehicle. Accordingly, the operational control of an antenna assembly that is suitable for use with the moving vehicle is a very important design consideration.
As a practical matter, there are many different types of moving vehicles (i.e. airborne, terrestrial and maritime), and they will each have their own respectively unique and different operational requirements. A consequence of these differences is that different types of antenna assemblies are typically required. Further, as implied above, each antenna assembly will necessarily have its own control requirements. On top of this, operational flexibility may require the ability to change the configuration of a particular LAN and/or its antenna assembly. More specifically, there are situations wherein it may be desirable to replace one antenna assembly with another type antenna assembly. In such a case, as well as in other cases wherein moving vehicles have unique but changed requirements, the ability to substitute one antenna assembly for another may be desirable. In the event, system component compatibility and interoperability must be established.
In light of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a customized satellite communications system with the capability of individually or collectively substituting operationally essential components, such as an antenna assembly, without compromising the system's operational compatibility. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a satellite communications system that can establish and maintain a data path between a satellite and a moving vehicle. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a satellite communications system with a flexible methodology for changing operationally compatible components that is easy to perform in a cost effective manner.